


Tell Me Lies

by Doxx



Series: Sweet Little Lies [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Antagonist Roman, Conversations, Experimentation, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Lies, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxx/pseuds/Doxx
Summary: Logan wants to understand Janus better. Together they engage in an experiment that will allow Logic to question Deceit extensively, while allowing Janus to feel more comfortable in being analysed.
Series: Sweet Little Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972297
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Tell Me Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a tricky read. Janus says a great deal of things that are not true or accurate, which might make phrasing out what he is saying less than straightforward. I hope to have made it as clear as possible (Logan for example often reflects back what he has understood to be the truth of the matter), but let me know if there needs to be further clarification.

Logan disliked inconsistencies. When the evidence did not line up neatly, it irritated him like a loose thread on shirt stitching. Furthermore, when after assessing and analysing the situation, if he could not fathom the reason from the discrepancies in the data, it felt more like a loose or broken tooth.

It was growing increasingly challenging to ignore, and to focus on more important matters.

He had set himself the task of observing Deceit, now that Janus was appearing more often among them in the mind palace. Partly precaution against malicious intent, but also for the purpose of understanding the DarkSide better. 

However, Janus displayed behaviour that seemed to shift and change on a moment to moment basis, and through this confused Logan. He theorised that perhaps because Janus could disguise himself, his mannerisms were not standardised as one might expect, but differences seemed to go deeper than that. He could be sarcastic one moment, then sickeningly insincere the next. He had both a flare for the over-dramatic, as well as being skilled in subterfuge and impersonation.

If he was ever going to defend himself against Janus's lies and untruths, Logan needed to learn more about Deceit. 

He chose a moment in the afternoon, when things were settled and calm. He looked over, to see that Janus had a cup of tea, and a book, but had yet to open it up. He did not seem entirely at ease, in the shared mindscape of the LightSides, and his eyes glanced round the room, catching Logans'.

Aware that Janus had seen that he was being watched, he approached.

Roman was in the kitchen, singing to himself as he ironed a shirt, and Patton was doing dishes, occasionally singing the counter-melodies to save Roman from trying to sing all parts himself. Virgil and Remus were both in their separate rooms (though Logan thought he could hear shrill giggling coming from down the corridor – never a good sign).

Janus kept his expression neutral as Logan walked over, his gloved hands wrapped round the cup protectively. 

“Janus? May I speak with you?”

Mismatched eyes flicked over to the other two. On seeing that they were occupied, and that it seemed unlikely he was about to be interrogated by the group, Janus inclined his head forwards. “Certainly. What about?”

“I wish to discuss your deceitful nature.”

Janus's jaw tightened, and he gripped the cup closer. Roman stopped mid-chorus, and Patton took a note or two more to realise he was singing solo.

With all eyes on him, Janus sought out a way to refuse and not come off as any more suspicious. However, he could not find reason to avoid the conversation.

“Fine.” he said reluctantly, putting down his cup and resting his fingertips against each other. 

“I have noticed discrepancy in your statements. You seem to sometimes have a compulsion to lie, whereas other times you appear to be sincere.” Logan tipped his head, his tone gentle, “How can we tell when you are being honest or not?”

“To put it simply, you cannot.”

From over the other side of the room, Roman scowled. “See!? This is why he shouldn't be allowed out from the Dark! He is a liar, it's what he is!”

“...But of late I been trying to be more truthful...”

Roman crossed his arms, “As if we'd believe that!”

Flexing his fingers against each other, radiating tension, Janus protested his words being disregarded, “I am! It is not easy, but trust me when I say that I am doing my best!”

With a scoff, Roman made a dismissive gesture in Janus's direction, “I do not need to hear any more of your non-sense and lies. Slither home, snake-boy.”

“Roman!” Patton chided, “Don't be mean, he's welcome here!”

Janus glared pointedly at Roman and raised a brow, “Clearly not.” he turned to Patton, smiling sadly, “You might want to watch out for telling such fibs Patton. Apparently it makes you deeply untrustworthy....” 

He stood, and turned to Logan, “I hope that this was productive for you.... I certainly found it informative.” His voice was strained, trying to mask devastation and disappointment from colouring his words.

He swept his cape and cup up in his hands, and strode out from the main area, back towards the Darkside of the mindscape. 

Janus was aware, over his seething resentment, that he was being followed. He spun round, arm raised and ready to slap Roman if he had come to get the last word, but he paused when he saw Logan stepping after him. He swayed with effort of pulling back his arm, and frowned.

“What do you want now?” he grumbled.

“I would like to continue our conversation, perhaps somewhere more private?”

“Why would you wish to?”

“Because I have more questions.”

Janus sighed, seeing that Logan's queries were not malicious, but born of the need to acquire knowledge and understand. 

Logan continued, “Also, I would give you chance to speak and be heard. I know myself that I do not like to be ignored, and suppose that you may feel the same.”

That clinched it. Despite wanting nothing more to curl up with a pot of tea and a book under a sunlamp, Logan's words were some of the most honest that he heard from one of the LightSides. Janus would allow Logan space to 'talk', but he was loathe to return to an area he had so little power in. To sooth his churning emotions, he sought something comforting and familiar, and so, he continued his path towards the darker side of the mindscape. 

“Very well. Come with me.” 

Janus was pleasantly surprised that Logan followed. 

Which left question of where to go. His own room would be poor fit for discussion, nothing was what it seemed there and would likely cause Logan considerable discomfort, so Janus changed his step slightly to move towards on of the common areas of the Subconscious. The lighting was dim, and Logan cast his eyes about, and strained to see in the gloom. It would appear that this was Logan's first trip to the Darkside. Janus allowed himself a small self satisfied smirk as he brought the lights up, causing the space to become just as well lit as the other side. 

Logan did his best to hide his look of surprise when the so-called 'DarkSide' of the mindscape was revealed to have a very similar setup to Thomas's flat. The placement of furniture and stairways were reversed, as if in a mirror, but there was distinct lack of anything particular strange or disturbing. 

In fact, the whole area looked rather comfortable and clean, rather than chaotic.

Between himself and Remus, they found compromise in their shared habitat. The angles of where the walls met and the doorframes were a little sharp and acute, and off-putting enough to cause very slight unease, but Janus had balanced that with a organised kitchen space. There was no sofa, but instead several plump armchairs that would sit one person only. Janus preferred his personal space, and the seating arrangements gently enforced that he could keep others at physical distance.

It had been Roman who had dubbed them the Darksides, yet, Janus desired warm and bright light in his environs. Remus had preference was for colourful flashing spotlights, usually in clashing hues, while Virgil (when he had resided with them) tended towards dull candlelight that cast spooky shadows.

Remus had thankfully not strewn notes on whatever was his latest idea about this place this time (he had a desk he seldom used, but was where Janus would collect his scattered papers to when tidying), and the armchairs and counter-tops were each clear of clutter. There was, as allowance to Remus's exuberant creative nature, a wall dedicated to graffiti, which for the moment seemed to consist of several stylised caveman paintings of gory hunting parties taking down pandas.

Janus gestured that Logan could take a seat, and went to fill a teapot with fresh tea and bring a second cup. The tea-set was elegant, but each cup different (most items within the space were mismatched, to help satisfy Remus's craving for variety). Janus pondered over the range of colours and styles available, and chose a simple design in geometric blocks of black and white for his guest. He flipped it, to see Remus's writing on the base, 'Absolute Thinking', in tribute to whom he had made the cup for. Janus nodded, and decided that should Absolute Thinking not know about him letting another use his personalised teacup, it would probably keep things more peaceful.

Logan in the meantime surveyed the area, taking in the details of the others' living space.  
He conjured a clipboard and pen, and held them ready to take notes. 

The sheet was blank, awaiting, as Janus brought over the tea set and poured into the two cups. Logan took up his cup and compared it against Janus's, but did not yet drink. Janus' personal teacup was black with yellow swirls, and made of fine china. It fit well in his hand, and he was particularly impressed with Remus's craftsmanship in that it held heat very efficiently.

The act of preparing tea had served to somewhat sooth his nerves, but now, Janus eyed Logan carefully, not sure what the other had planned.

“From your last point, before we were interrupted, you say that you have been trying to be truthful. Am I to take it that this is an effort for you?”

Janus nodded slowly. 

The pen tapped thoughtfully against the side of the clipboard, and Logan's expression stilled, suddenly very serious. 

“That follows. I would not enjoy speaking or acting in a manner that is illogical, therefore it seems reasonable to suspect that the personification of Deceit would find truth-telling an equal hardship.”

Janus was surprised to hear no blame in Logan's tone, and no judgement. Instead, he could have sworn he almost heard sympathy. He also made internal note that Logan was not one for small talk, and seemed to prefer to jump right into discussion without precursor.

“It... is difficult.” he admitted, “Like running uphill. It does come... sorry, it does _not_ come naturally to me.”

A moment passed as Logan considered. 

Janus felt bitter that his aspect caused such outright dislike. No-one ever demanded that Creativity stop being creative, or question why Patton had to feel every little thing so keenly. He wondered if this is what separated the Light from the Dark Sides; the ability to mask what they were at their core.

“Would talking with me be easier if you were free to lie?”

Janus's eyes widened, that Logan might have actually understood his efforts and what he cost him to constantly fight against his purpose. He took up his cup, and sipped slowly.

“That would not work.” he replied, somewhat sadly. “How would you be able to trust in what I said? You value data and information, and false intel is of no use to you.”

Logan adjusted his glasses, “That is not what I asked.”

Deceit took a long time in considering. Of all the Light sides, Logan impressed him most. Logan could recall so much in terms of knowledge, and while Janus had his own skills in pulling out facts to suit his needs (often selecting words that served well to back up his claims, even if he had to use a quote out of context) he suspected that Logan would be an intellectual equal in conversing with.

Establishing some form of rapport with Logan very much appealed. Remus, for all that Janus was fond of him, had too many ideas too rapid to be able to have deep conversation with, and Virgil was not currently inclined to speak with him at all.

“No.” Janus said, nodding at the same time, his eyes fixed on Logan.

“So,” Logan mused aloud, jotting rapid words upon his clipboard, “If the questions were worded carefully, I think I could extrapolate what is accurate from your answers. Yes means no, and vice versa.”

In all honesty, Janus did not think it would work, but was somewhat impressed that Logan had come up with the idea of reversing his statements to gleam the truth of them. He gave careful nod that he would agree to this strange experiment.

“A time frame would be helpful to establish the boundaries of this 'trial'. Thirty minutes, less if it goes poorly.”

Logan made noise of affirmation. Then, a thought occurred to him, “If at any point you do not wish to answer, you do not have to. Also, since it might be hard for me to know if you really want me to stop asking questions, you have my permission to stop me with you power to silence others... Just so I do not overstep your comfort levels.”

“That is... surprisingly thoughtful.” Janus was touched that Logan would seek to cater to his strong interest in self-preservation.

“I plan to ask questions that may be considered prying; I can not often tell what is would be regarded as too personal or not. You are being good enough to satisfy my curiosity, the least I can do is try to make sure that I respect your own boundaries.”

Janus leaned forwards, and regarded Logan. He was surprised that he had not donned a lab-coat, he was taking this 'conversation' so seriously with such scientific rigour, but his concern for the comfort of his 'subject' was flattering. 

Janus materialised and set a timer for half and hour, and looked Logan in the eye.

“You cannot ask your first question.”

“First, I wish to establish a baseline for how you might answer a question. We shall start with simple yes or no questions.” he gestured to the teacup at Janus's side, “Do you like tea?”

Janus picked up the cup, warming his hands round the sides and inhaling deeply. He smiled at the scent, in anticipation.

“No.” he said, and then drank to make his point clear.

Logan gave a little half smile, and scribbled some notes.

He took up his own cup, and tasted it. “Hmm, pleasant. I can see why you like it.”  
“What about coffee?”

Janus smirked, as he directed away from Logan's expected answer of a straight yes or no. “I prefer it over tea.”

“I am the opposite. I like coffee more than I like tea.”

Janus was surprised. He had not thought that Logan would manage so easily to switch his answers from lies to truth. With careful wording, it seemed that Logan could indeed decipher his deceptions. There was something novel in being able to speak in his preferred terms, and yet still be understood.

He allowed himself to relax a little into the chair, eager for the next question.

Logan quickly moved on to more complicated queries, allowing Janus to mislead in different styles. Janus savoured watching Logan carefully pick through his words, uncovering the truth hidden within the lie, and he started to treat the series of questions as a game, trying to find new ways to challenge Logan's intellect. 

When asked the colour of Logan's necktie, for example, Janus had boldly claimed that it was in fact purple and green polka dots, and gave smug smiled when Logan had cast his eyes down to confirm the colour of his neckwear.

Logan readjusted his glasses, a little embarrassed, but also seemingly enjoying the back and forth between them.

The inquiry then, as Logan had warned that it might, started to become more personal. 

“You have shown skill in knowing when others are not being entirely honest. Can you sense when a lie is spoken?”

“Not at all.” Janus however followed his words up with a raised hand, shaken at the wrist, indicating that while he had sympathetic knack for detecting untruths, it was not an absolute science.

“So... not always.... hmm. Are there any factors that impede or aid you in this?”

Janus went very still. 

He considered all that Logan had done, and the efforts made on his behalf. That Logan was willing to even entertain a conversation where he would not be continually dismissed as a liar (despite the strange format their discussion had adopted), meant that Janus was more willing to reveal a little more of himself.

Nervously, he slid out a forked tongue. It flicked the air in front of him, then was pulled back to the secrecy of his mouth.

“I cannot scent in the air when someone is honest or not.”

“Fascinating.” Logan replied, no revulsion or disgust, but pure curiosity.

Janus allowed himself a slow smile, and then, figuring that Logan already knew, flicked his tongue out to better appreciate his cup of tea. He pulled deeper flavour and scent through his tongue, and sighed happily at the warming beverage.

“So you have heightened sense of smell? But only when you utilise your tongue. Hmm. You have not made this obvious.”

Janus raised a brow, and ran the back of his glove against his snake-sided face.

“My scales are already so well accepted, I anticipate that if I were to reveal my tongue, no-one at all would ridicule me for my features.” his tone had dipped into bitterness. Janus reminded himself that so far, Logan had yet to cause offence.

Schooling his disappointment that the others seemed more likely to ignore him than listen, he resettled, and watched Logan take a further drink.

“Understandable. Thank you for sharing such information with me. I see no reason the others need to know.”

Janus knew he ought to feel wary, defensive, but on looking he saw that Logan's expression remained very intent and not at all mocking.

“Do you have any other reptilian traits that it would be helpful for me to know or that you'd be comfortable sharing?” Logan continued, “Do you shed your skin, are you cold blooded? What are your eating habits, have you a slowed metabolism? What do you even eat?”

Logan's rapid succession of words might have been overwhelming, but Janus found it rather novel that he was apparently such a source of intrigue and interest.

All Remus ever asked him about was how many penises he had, and he had yet to answer that particularly invasive question.

“I do not own a sunlamp.” Janus replied, figuring that Logan would be able to tell from that little titbit that he had some snake-blood traits as well.

Logan's preconceptions that the Darksides sat and plotted terrible deeds in the dark, was rapidly being proved false as Logan spoke with Janus in comfortable seats, sipping tea, and chatting calmly. 

Logan thumbed over the knot of his tie, “A sunlamp for the heat, or the light, or perhaps both....”

He extended a hand out, and found the ambient temperature a little humid, but not much warmer than he was used to.

“But not a constant need. I would guess then, that your sunlamp serves more for comfort, than essential part in maintaining your body temperature.”

“Completely incorrect.” said Janus, smiling. 

“If I may, I have questions of a different sort.”

“I am unready.”

“What is 154489 divided by 7.8?”

Janus blinked, surprised. “-4.” he said, sounding unsure. 

He was met by a bright smile, and the sound of a pen scribbling against paper.

“Is 2694 divided by 15.4, 178 when rounded to the nearest whole digit?

Janus looked confused, and shrugged. Carefully, trying not to put too much pressure of him, Logan gestured that he should speak.

Janus said, “I know the answer.”

Logan nodded, very satisfied. He caught Janus giving him a perplexed look, and explained. 

“I wanted to determine if you intrinsically knew fact from fiction. Maths being a pure science, it seemed suitable for the purpose of testing my theory that you cannot know what is true by mere merit of its existence. Your sense of 'truth' is what you hear and read and know.”  
“It would have been nice to be able to fathom out the world and remove some of the inconsistency, but still, this is valuable data in terms of what you with naturally lie about, and what you cannot through lack of knowledge.”

Janus was impressed, never having considered to delve into his own understanding of the differences between a falsehood, a fabrication and a misleading statement. “I have often thought on such matters.”

He strongly suspected that he would be doing a great deal of contemplation of his own over the coming days. Logan had brought up several interesting points. Janus would still have to force himself to be genuine when certain situations called for it, but perhaps there were levels of lie that he might be able to utilise in place of complete truth to reduce the strain of being honest for him.

Janus did not think he would share such thoughts at this juncture.

He took a moment to enjoy his tea.

“I have one further test. I assume you are familiar with the concept of a double negative. I would like you to try telling two untruths in one statement to see if through the double-lie, you can make a statement true.”

Janus frowned, and thought over the request. He struggled to come up with a sentence that would fit Logan's request. 

After a moment's contemplation, he slowly said,  
“I find that it is not uncomfortable to speak a falsehood.” 

His brow furrowed, finding that to speak in double lies was almost as trying as forcing himself to speak the truth. 

“That was effortless.” he added.

Logan nodded, more to himself as he continued to make what appeared to be extensive notes.

Finishing his cup, Janus took the opportunity to look over his companion.

Despite the fact that he was being questioned, Janus found that he was learning much about Logan as well. He saw diligent dedication to a task, and a rapid intellect in forming hypothesises, and then crafting ways to test his theories. 

He had enjoyed, for the most part, indulging Logan's seemingly boundless curiosity, and felt that through the rigorous testing, he actually had a better understanding of himself. 

With a pang of disappointment, he saw that the timer was nearly done. 

He licked his lips nervously, then offered a statement that was not in response to a question.

“You are not smart enough to understand me. There are many others can could do better.”

Logan instinctively flinched, and Janus was suddenly wary that he might have caused upset. However, Logan then steadied himself as he took in and analysed the words. He looked up from his clipboard, and smiled, proud and pleased at the compliment.

“Thank you.”

“You are not welcome.” Janus gave small nod.

The timer rang out, and Janus stretched to silence it. He brought his hands into his lap, and tipped his head.

“This has been enlightening.” Logan said, putting down his clipboard. Janus could not help but glance over, and wondered if it would be impolite to request to see what had been writ about him.

“Indeed.” Janus replied, the honestly of his word feeling strange and heavy after being able to lie freely.

“You have my gratitude in putting up with my inquiry. I hope it was not too arduous?”

“Not at all. I actually found it a rather enjoyable conversation. I would in fact not be adverse to another at a later date, should you have more questions?” Janus heard the hope in his voice, and inwardly cringed at letting himself slip and show such vulnerability. He felt that Logan would be unlikely to misuse the tenuous trust that had formed between them, but his instinct to keep himself safe by masking his true thoughts and feelings was deeply ingrained. 

“I would like that. I found the whole experience pleasantly intellectually stimulating.” 

“Careful, if Remus hears you say such a thing, you'll never hear the end of it!” Janus chuckled.

Logan gave brief glance to ensure that they were still alone, but huffed a dry laugh that Remus certainly would have had much amusement at his innocent statement.

“Then... shall we arrange to meet again in a couple of days?” Logan asked.

Pausing slightly, and deciding to test a theory of his own, Janus replied “That would be unacceptable.”

It took Logan a moment to take in what he had heard, and compare it with what Janus had said not moments previously. The timer was off, but given all he had learnt, he felt that Janus was trusting him to know when he uttered a untruth beyond the scope of their experiment.

He gave a curt nod, “Excellent, I shall see you soon then.”

He turned and started away back to the other side of the mindscape. 

Janus could not help but smile after him, already anticipating the next time the two would meet and converse.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add to this if there is interest, I have some ideas for a second chapter, and perhaps even a sequel.


End file.
